


Let's take our time to say what we want

by FabulousMoose



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulousMoose/pseuds/FabulousMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”You’re not the only one that gets to decide about the safety of others”<br/>”But you don’t understand!” Derek says desperate and more angry.<br/>”Then tell me, please” But Derek doesn’t move.<br/>”I love you, ” Derek whispers, looking down. Stiles opens his eyes, quite surprised because this is the last thing he expected. ”I love you and I can’t do anything about it and I wouldn’t even if I could...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's take our time to say what we want

 

”Oh, fuck, ” Stiles moans painfully. Scot murmurs a sorry and continues to clean the wound it doesn't get infected. 

”I fucking told you to stay away!” Derek hisses with anger and distress while he holds Stiles arm. 

Stiles moan again because of the movement. 

”Dude!” Scots shouts. Derek growls, but let’s Stiles’ arm free. They’re in the Pack’s den. They had just finished a battle against rogue wolves and a witch who had been controlling them. Everyone was tired and some of the werewolves had suffered some bruises, but of course they would heal rather sooner than later. In Stiles’ case, though,would be later. But hey, they won. 

”Stiles” Derek’s voice is low and threatening, but Stiles just roll his eyes. Scott still works in silence. 

”Derek” he says like he’s talking to an infant. ” Won’t talk about this again. I did what I had to. You were busy with the rogues, I had no time to ask you about anything”

”Yeah, and you just decide that it’s better to run towards the witch and confront her all by yourself” Derek laughs crossing his arms.

”I can protect myself!” Stiles replies quickly feeling angry too. 

”Clearly” the werewolf points towards the wound that Stiles suffered while fighting the witch. Scott gets up and leave the living room, leaving them alone. Stiles feels betrayed for being left alone with the Big Bad Wolf. 

”Fuck you” Stiles clenches his fist. He breathes with some difficulty because of the broken ribs and the pain from the wound. He tries to not to let Derek make him feel bad or guilty.

”If I say stay, you listen. But no, you are Stiles Stilinski. You never fucking listen” Derek walks to the other side of the room, like being close to Stiles is painful. He passes a hand over his face. 

”What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles watches Derek carefully. Derek’s still a mystery for him even though all this years. He’s like a sunshine sometimes, too precious for this world. Then, sometimes, he just closes up and acts like he’s a stranger. Even after everything. Derek looks at Stiles like he's something he can’t understand, or doesn't want to because he knows that he will end up like always: hurt. 

Derek’s look becomes darker.

”Being reckless, without thinking about yourself ” Derek looks at Stiles, who is sitting on the sofa. Stiles is looking at him with those big brown eyes and Derek feels a lump in his throat. ”You say you would do anything for this pack, our pack. And in doing so you would sacrifice your life for us. But do you know how we would feel if you died because of us?” _How I would feel?_ Derek closes his eyes because just thinking it makes him feel sick.

”And do you know how I would feel if any of you ends up dead because I didn’t do anything about it when I could have?” Stiles’ voice is soft. ”We are a pack, we stick together. We help each other. We take care of each other, Derek” Stiles sights and hefeels the anxiety and the tension leaves his body. ”Yes, I’m more likely to get hurt, but I will always recover, just slowly” 

”Not if you are dead!” responds Derek defensive. 

”Same as you. You might be stronger, but you’re not immortal” Stiles frowns when Derek just growls and punch the wall. Some books fall down from the bookshelf. 

”If I order you something you listen without hesitating. You say you’re part of this pack, well, I am your Alpha!” Stiles laughs at that. 

”But we both know that I am more than a pack-mate, Derek” the werewolf growls and Stiles rolls his eyes, not letting him be intimidated. ”I am none of your betas, I am you equal” Stiles is surprised about how firm and calm his voice sounds.”You’re not the only one that gets to decide about the safety of others”

”But you don’t understand!” Derek says desperate and more angry. 

”Would you feel better if I was a werewolf?” Stiles asks feeling a knot in his stomach. Derek looks horrified.

”No!” he shouts.

”Then tell me, please” Stiles extends one hand towards Derek and Derek looks at it like it’s the only thing that could anchor him to the ground. But Derek doesn’t move. 

They stay still for a few minutes before Stiles puts his hand down and smiles sadly.

”I love you, ” Derek whispers, looking down. Stiles opens his eyes, quite surprised because this is the last thing he expected. ”I love you and I can’t do anything about it and I wouldn’t even if I could. I love you because you saved me, you save me every day when I feel like I can’t breathe. You save me from myself when everything’s too much. You are there when I wake up in the middle of the night, lost and scared. I love you even when I’m broken.” Derek breathes with difficulty and Stiles just looks at him. Then he just gets up, not without grunting because of the pain but gets up. He walks until he is face to face with Derek. 

Derek holds his breath and tries to focus on Stiles’ heart beat. They look at each other in silence. Stiles smiles then and touches Derek’s cheek. 

”You’re not broken, Sourwolf” he whispers. Derek leans towards Stiles hands and closes his eyes. ”You have your demons and shades, but you’re not broken” 

”I can’t lose you too” Derek’s voice breaks. And so does Stiles’ heart. He doesn’t like to see Derek so vulnerable.

”You won’t” Stiles assures him. ” Because I belong with you and you belong with me ” Stiles runs his thumb on Derek’s low lip. ”We belong with each other and there’s no one that can separate us but ourselves” Stiles hugs Derek and leans his head in Derek’s chest. ”Who would say it, tho? You are a big sap when you want to, Hale” 

Derek laughs and holds Stiles tighter. 

”Shut up” Stiles laughs back. The tension disappears. They leave behind the pain and suffering, the fight, the other things that hurt and everything goes back to its place. Just as always, because that’s how it is, how they are. 

”So, you love me, huh?” Stiles looks up with a big warm smile on his face. Derek blushes and shows a shy smile. Stiles’ smile becomes bigger. ” Well, I love you too, Derek Hale” Derek inhales deeply and then smiles and Stiles swears it feels like the sun is rising. 


End file.
